Royal Love
by BitterLovingDuringYourDemise
Summary: Natsu is an orphan who resides on the streets. Lucy is the Queen of Magnolia. What would happen if she takes him in to become her servant? Will everything go right? Well, knowing this is Natsu...this won't go well.


Hello! It's been really long! I have arrived with a new story! I worked really hard on this, so I hope you like it! It is fairy Tail and it is an AU that I thought of myself!

 **AU: In a world were magic is rare and only powerful people obtain it, Lucy Heartfilia is Queen and Natsu is the poor, homeless boy that will help her save her people from evil. When she finds this special boy who is supposed to help her, she takes him in as her servant. But when Natsu finds out just how powerful this evil really is. He wonders if he can really defeat it. But, Lucy has a plan. And it may or may not involve the all powerful and magical guild, Fairy Tail.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. IT BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA.**

The people of Magnolia were busy. Some were running around. Some were sitting at the square, eating. Most were yelling at others about work. The other people were just watching, staring. There was always someone that was watching, or just thinking to him or herself.

And that someone, today, was Natsu. This was the casual day for Natsu. And yes, his name is just Natsu. He doesn't really remember his last name, but he didn't care much. All he remembers is that his last name starts with a D...

 _/Those idiots/_ He thought to himself as he watched some children, were they friends? -fight over their strawberry cake that had splattered onto the dirty concrete.

 _/Just forget about the stupid strawberry cake, and get along with it./_ He thought. He didn't even bother to say it out loud; he knew that they wouldn't listen to him. Him, who was a complete stranger. Him, Natsu, who was living on the streets with no family or friends. He, who was so alone...and so bored. His eyes snapped towards the cheers of the crowd that were just around the corner. His sharp, black eyes darkened, if it were even possible, as he saw the figure of the Queen slowly appear.

"Queen! Queen!" The pitiful village people all chanted in union, as if saying a ritual. Natsu sighed softly in disappointment as he saw all the town's people bow. They were like dogs. Miserable dogs, with the Queen as their miserable owner.

"Now, now! Stand back- back! Back all of you!" Sneered the Queen's guard as he poked his sharp sword at the people. They quickly jumped back and cowered in fear. Natsu rapidly crouched and sat on his toes, steadying himself with his hands, ready to get up and walk away if a fight were to burst out. He cautiously observed the guard's glassy, green, long hair that was flowing in the gentle wind, with sharp nails, and Natsu was sure that the guard could maim with just a single fingernail.

Freed was the guard, the person that you did _not_ want to get in a fight with unless you had the urge to die the most painful yet quickest death in the world and unless you were an intoxicated man. Natsu tisked a little in annoyance as he thought of the big and mighty titles all the royals had; whilst he had the title of a so called 'peasant'. Nastu's lips curled into a sneer, and he scoffed. Why did he suddenly care? He never had cared before, so why think or care about it now? He shook his head quickly, stood up, and walked away, all so gracefully as he could. His black vest with gold-lining, swayed, as well as his precious scarf which was a gift from his dead father. He had outgrown it, but he refused to take it off. It would offend Igneel. As he walked away, he stopped. He could feel a pair of curious eyes watching him.

Natsu smirked slightly. He had once again caught the attention of yet another person who could possibly help him get into heaven! He just needed to get to know them, their business, then bam! He could finally get into the guild of the all powerful! The best of the best! The most amazing of all! The wizards and mages at Fairy Tail! He drooled in happiness imagining the delicious and rich foods given to them as gifts! Oh how he just wanted to grab a cooked chicken leg, bite it, and chew it! The beautiful meat warming his mouth, and making his taste buds explode in pleasure! His own stomach growled in hunger just thinking about it!

He pet his stomach as he walked in sorrow. He'll have to wait until later when—

"Natsu,"The boy heard his name be called out. He turned swiftly, only to stumble back embarrassingly when his sharp, dragon-like eyes met dark blue eyes, almost equally as black as his own eyes.

"Yes?" He muttered warily, stepping back in caution. It was Freed. What was he doing? Natsu looked around, and his heart almost jumped when he realized that everyone, EVERYONE, was staring at him with round eyes.

Freed looked at him. His eyes narrowed and he quickly ordered,"Come with me."

The dangerous man turned, and walked back to the smiling queen, that was still sitting in her cushioned seat. She nodded at Natsu, and went back to staring out into the lost lights of the town. Natsu stood, and stared. Her long, blond hair shined and for a moment, Natsu could have sworn that Queen Lucy had gold strands as hair. He slowly walked towards her, and the people made a wide pathway for him. Lucy smirked at him, and looked forward, not glancing at Natsu at all.

"Go," she ordered, and Natsu's heart stopped and the village people gasped. Queen Lucy had never spoke, never. She was a shy person, and when the King had died, Freed had been the man who spoke for her. Her voice was high pitched, but it held so much power...it was...unusual.

"Walk, peasant!" Free's voice boomed, and he pushed Natsu, sending him stumbling. Natsu clenched his fists, and he started walking, still confused. Where were they taking him?

"What have I done?! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING! LET ME GO! THIS IS A VIOLATION TO THE ANCIENT LAW—"

"May you save your breath for the queen?"

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO! OW!" Natsu howled in pain as the chains tightened around his wrists, nipping at his tan skin. They did not have the right to do this...this madness!

"I SAID LET GO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He yelled, exhausted and terrified. The guards growled and they walked quicker.

"Be quiet or we'll get in trouble!" One hissed at him. His glare was like a blast of lightning! His blond hair, almost like the color of lightning bolts. Natsu froze and continued to stare in the eyes of one of his capturer, in a daze. He felt entranced. The guard fidgeted and looked at his companion and partner in crime. They had seemed to be communicating with their eyes. Natsu was snapped out of his daze as the second guard growled. What was that emotion in their eyes? Frustration? Anger? Natsu didn't know, and he didn't want to know at all.

"Just...just keep quiet," they both told him, finally walking more slowly. They seemed to have calmed down, and that seemed to had calmed Natsu down a little. He grumbled but finally obeyed. But, he knew that he was not going to stay in the dungoens forever. He would get out, no matter what. They threw him in the disgusting, dreadful dungeons, shut the door, and left.

He grunted as his back hit the dungeon wall, hard. Fear planted itself in his heart. Natsu couldn't see anything. What if there was something poisonous in here? What if he were to die in the dungeons?! It was dark and it was a little cold. He had no idea what could suddenly grab him! What if there was another prisoner there?! What if they planted a knife in his chest?!

The teenager panicked and clawed at the walls.

"Somebody! Anybody! Help me!" He sobbed, sliding to the ground. "Please...I'll...I-"

He hated what he felt in the current situation he was in. He was weak, hopeless, and in need of help. He sobbed a shaky breath, and looked up. Hoping to see something, he looked around.

Nothing.

He cradled his hand to his chest, as if trying to shield his fast beating heart. He gulped, and looked down. Still nothing. His breathing quickened and he felt his heart twisting. He needed to get out...GET OUT! He dug his fingernails into his palms, and his sobs became quicker and shorter, now they were raspy gasps. He needed to think of something...something like...like...his family. Yes, yes, his dead family. What about Igneel? His father...father. He thought of his little sister, Wendy. His little, beautiful, and wonderful Wendy. He thought of Gajeel. His cold, yet protective older brother. All the times when they fought about who got to ride in the carriage in the front with Igneel. Then in the end, Wendy was the lucky one to sit with Igneel.

Oh how he hoped that he could use his powers that his father, Igneel, had taught him! Unfortunately, he had learned that he couldn't use his powers if he was freaking out, or not focusing. Natsu took a deep breath and focused.

 **Now think...**

 **All of the elements...now think about fire.**

 **A concept of fire? It's purpose? Good, you've done well.**

 **Now what power does fire hold? How do you tame it?It is a wild creature that has no idea who you are. A creature that you need to obtain for survival.**

 **Think of the spiky, and dangerous flames. The flames that** **can harm you if held wrong. They need space, and time to build. Hold your palms out, and cup them. Imagine fire within your veins.**

 **You are fire. You are it. You need to get to your destination.**

 **Fire is flowing in your veins. They are almost there. You are almost there.**

 **Now...explode. Think of EVERYTHING that has to do with fire.**

 **Focus, and don't do anything else. Focus on the warm element.**

 **There...visualize it in your palms. It's there, and it will stay.**

 **Now, like every living being, feed it. Feed it love, pride, joy. And it'll stay with you forever.**

Natsu let out soft shaky breaths. Then, he felt it...the fire. It was warm in his palms and it felt like home. He slowly opened his eyes, and , there it was. Like Igneel had said. Fire was in his palm. He had finally gotten light.

"What is this?" He heard a voice ask. His eyes widened, and he turned. What the hell was Queen Lucy doing, standing by his prison door?

"What is this?" Lucy repeated, stepping forward, eyes entranced by the fire. Was she...angry? Curious? God, Natsu hoped that she was not angry at all! If she was...if she was, she would have him beheaded! Natsu quickly clapped his hands once, and he stood up.

"Why am I here?" He asked gently, not wanting to anger her. Lucy was...powerful, she was the Queen. Yes, Natsu was quite the idiot, but he was smart enough to know not to anger Lucy. "Why am I here? What have I done to have you drag me from my village and lock me up in your dungeons? Queen Lucy, I have not done anything bad, I have not broken any of the laws. So, if you may, tell me as to why I am located here?"

"I...I need your help, Natsu. I have heard rumors, many rumors about you. Some good, most bad. So bad...that they make me shiver in fear and make me want to keep you chained against this wall just so that you don't ever go outside and possibly endanger my people," Lucy whispered and the teenage boy froze. Rumors? Bad ones? About him...?

"My Queen...I, I was not aware of these rumors," He muttered, staring at the dirty floor.

"They are rumors, Natsu. So, be a dear, and tell me...who are you really, and what will you do to make sure that my people will be safe? Have you done anything evil? Have you had a bad spirit within you?" Lucy asked, grabbing my sleeve. Her eyes were staring into mine, and he could see her fear and he could see just how desperate she was. Natsu could see the dark circles under her eyes, and see how tired she truly looked.

"W-what is happening? What is endangering the people here?" Natsu gasped, gulping and frowning.

"Monsters, many, many monsters! A whole army of them...an army," Lucy told him and Natsu felt his heart stop. He started remembering something that Igneel had whispered to him with his last breath.

 _ **"Beware...of the beasts...that kill for p-power. Natsu, you must...protect...it is your dest-"**_

"It is my destiny," Natsu whispered. Lucy stared at him, and he watched as a single tear rolled down her right cheek.


End file.
